Guardian of the Night
by Trainkrazy
Summary: A darkness decends on Equestria as an ancient magic has been released from it's slumber. Luna X OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own MLP or any characters that are associated.

* * *

_"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SOLDIER! MOVE IT!" The ponies poured out of the transport and onto the beachhead and scrambled out of the way of the arrow fire, many of the ponies who ran out of the transport were gored on the spot as arrows pierce their flesh._

_"WHERE ARE THOSE PEGASI!" The Captain looked to the sky as he earth ponies and unicorns were hunkered down behind dunes of sand and the wreckages of the transports. They tried to fire crossbows towards the tree line where the enemy was positioned. More and more ponies were being impaled by the storm of arrows and the medics couldn't attend to them while the enemy was still pounding their position._

_A soldier looked up and saw spots on the horizon. "There they are!" As the soldier pointed upwards towards the incoming pegasi an arrow pierced his helmet and killed him._

_The captain looked to one of the unicorns. "Pop a flare! We need them to see where to attack!" The unicorn aimed his horn into the air and fired it to a position to the side of the arrow fire._

_"There they are!" A pegasus lieutenant pointed towards the position and saw the flare._

_The captain of the squadron began to bank towards where the ground troops directed them. "Keep out of the flak as much as you can! Lets relieve our fellow soldiers!"_

_A young black pegasus followed the captains lead and the platoon of pegasi landed and began to attack the enemy. He ran towards one of the enemies fortifications and kicked two of the soldiers firing onto the beachhead. Victory seemed immanent as the pegasi flanked the enemy and the rest of the battalion began to move up, from the sky came a dark shape and it moved at blinding speeds towards the ponies who were pushing up the beach. It let out a ghostly roar as hellfire poured down onto the helpless soldiers. The creature jumped on top of the black pegasus and just as the claws were about to pierce his body he heard an alarm go off._

* * *

"Star Shield! Wake up, your going to miss the train!" The pony's eyes flew open, he jumped out of bed and ran towards a bathroom to at least freshen up before he would go away. He looked at his mane, it was two-toned, a dark shade of navy blue and purple and it was a complete and utter wreck, he quickly wet his hair to were it would at least look somewhat presentable to his trainer. He was applying to join the Royal Night Guard, since he had outstanding grades out of his schooling, he also was one of the best ponies at the training camp where he learned all the thing he needed to become an effective guard and had the natural physic for a guard, he was pretty confident in his abilities to get in, but that was no excuse for poor hygiene or a messy mane. He double checked his wings to make sure that they looked fine.

A dark red mare peaked around the corner. "Son! Your going to be late, that would make a horrible impression on the princess and her guards."

Star Shield quickly finished brushing his teeth. "I know mom, my alarm was set late!" His little brother would constantly pull pranks like that especially when Star Shield had an important appointment.

"Alright, I have breakfast on the table, hurry!" Star Shield sprinted back to his room and put on his dress uniform, he had ironed it the previous night so that it would be at it's best for when he went to apply. After he checked himself in the mirror to make sure that he looked alright he ran downstairs and at breakfast at a quick but neat pace so he wouldn't get anything on his uniform.

His mom and dad were waiting at the door as he picked up his duffle-bag and walked out the door. His father and mother waved goodbye as Star Shield made his way to the train station.

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor was about to wave to the engineer to start the locomotive.

"Wait!" Star Shield ran onto the platform and showed his ticket to the conductor.

"Alright, come on in." The conductor waved and the train slowly pulled out of the station.

Star Shield plopped down onto one of the benches and put his duffle bag beside him and looked out the window to see Ponyville vanish from sight. _Damn, that was a close one!_ He quickly brushed his uniform in case anything got on it, he was a bit of a neat freak when it came to presentation.

The train steamed up into the hills and towards the mountains where up on the highest peak stood the prestigious city of Canterlot. It was about an hour journey so Star Shield was able to sit, relax and think about what he was going to say to the captain of the Royal Night Guard, Shadow Song. He pulled out his résumé to make sure that he put everything down that he could do.

The journey seemed short as the train pulled into the station at Grand Canterlot Central. Their train was quaint and small, many of the other trains that would pull into the station were longer, faster and by far more luxurious than the Ponyville Express. Star Shield grabbed his things and made his way through the bustling crowd and towards the royal palace, it was a long trip but the ticket that he bought allowed him about an extra hour to get to the palace.

He walked a large hill and stepped in front of a large gate and looked up, the gate at least stood ten to twelve ponies high and guards looked down onto Star Shield.

"Who are you!" A officer called down to the young pegasus.

"Star Shield! I'm here to apply for the Royal Night Guard!" The gate opened and two Royal Guards stepped out and checked him over, they went through his duffle bag and used some of their magic to make sure he wasn't a changeling.

"Alright, follow us." Star Shield walked through the royal garden and they went through another large door to make it into the Grand Hall, this was where the Summer Sun Celebration and Grand Galloping Gala were held every year. They went up a long set of stairs to one of the many towers that were in the castle.

One of the guards turned around. "Stay here until we tell you that you can come in."

The guard went through the door and closed it behind himself. Star Shield looked at the other guard, he held a stoic expression and never looked down. "So... what did it take for you to enter the Royal Guard?"

The guard never looked at Star Shield. "Extensive training, have you graduated from a training camp for the Royal Guard?"

Star Shield nodded, the camp that he trained at was one of Equestria's best.

"Alright, then you should be pretty well set." With that he stood at rigid attention and never spoke another word to Star Shield. _Man, these guys sure are stiff!_

The other guard walked back out from the room and looked at Star Shield. "Alright you clear to go in, don't do anything stupid, the princess has a rather short fuse today." The two guards left Star Shield alone outside the door._ Really, great! I better tread carefully in here._

Star Shield opened the door and slowly walked in, the room was dark, almost pitch black, bookshelves lined the walls and a dark midnight throne stood at the end of the room. He didn't see the Princess of the Night though. _Wonder where she is?_

"Are you the pony named Star Shield?" Star Shield couldn't see where to voice was coming from but answered. "Yes ma'am, I am Star Shield."

A dark purple shape leaped down from the upper level of the room. "Good, at least they taught you manners."

Star Shield kneeled down. "Princess Luna, it's an honor." _Damn, I wasn't expecting to see the princess here too!_

"Rise pony, I see you also know how to act around royalty. Shadow Song, come, give me your analysis." Out of the shadows came a midnight black mare. She had a close cropped mane, military style, a scare trailed from her eyebrow down to her shoulder blade. She wore the armor of an officer and carried a sword at her hip. Her cutie mark was a swords surrounded by purple stars.

Star Shield pulled out his résumé. "You won't be needing that."

Shadow Song walked right up to Star Shield. "Theres only one question I have to ask you. Are you willing to give your life for the safety of the princess?"

Star Shield nodded, he knew what he had to do for the princess.

Shadow Song looked at him skeptically. "Alright, first assignment, you are to go to the armory and get suited up and come immediately back here."

Star Shield saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

Shadow Song gave him a small smile. "Dismissed."

* * *

Star Shield made his way back down the stairs and walked towards where the Royal Night Guard armory. He looked through the equipment, he found a set of armor that looked as though it would fit his large physic pretty well. He grabbed a crossbow off of one of the weapon racks and swung it over his back.

The walk back up to Princess Luna's tower seemed a little tougher considering he had about a hundred pounds of armor and a crossbow on his back this time. Shadow Song was outside the door when he made it to the top of the stairs.

She looked him up and down. "Alright, looks as though your ready to go. Your second assignment is one of great importance, you will be part of the princess's personal guard."

Star Shield looked dumbstruck. _What the buck!? They are letting me guard Princess Luna right off the bat!?_

Shadow Song held up Star Shield's résumé. "I know I told you this was pretty much useless, but after reading it, I believe that you would be cut out pretty well to guard the princess. But I have to say, are you fine with being yelled at."

Star Shield looked confused, Shadow Song rolled her eyes. "Didn't Celestia's guards tell you that Princess Luna has a short temper?"

Star Shield nodded. "Alright, then you are good to go, don't get on her bad side though, the last guard had to go to mental rehab for three months after a scolding." Shadow Song chuckled as she walked down the stairs.

Star Shield swallowed and walked towards the door. _It can't be that bad can it? I mean, she can't be all to bad. Although, the last guy got mental rehab... this might not be such a good idea._ Star Shield calmed his nerves and pushed open the door.

Luna was in the far corner and was looking out a window onto the bustling streets of Canterlot, she seemed saddened. "Princess?"

Luna shook her head and look up. "I take it Shadow Song told you what you need to do?"

Star Shield nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Luna raised an eyebrow and was growing impatient. "Well... what is it?"

Star Shield gulped. "I am to be your personal guard."

Luna looked abashed. "You?!" _Wow could she make it sound anymore insulting._

"Yes ma'am."

Luna shook her head. "I apologize, I didn't mean to sound so rude."

_See, she can't be all to bad, the other guys must've been over exaggerating. _"You don't need to apologize ma'am."

Luna gave Star Shield a confused look. "I haven't had a personal guard in so long, the last time I had one was back after I was released from my prison."

_Ok, so she hasn't had one in a couple of years. Maybe she's simmered down after a while._ "I am here at your service princess."

Luna frowned at the pegasus. "Why are your wings not like the other Night Guard?"

Star Shield looked at his wings and nearly hit himself. "Shadow Song never said anything and it seems I forgot ma'am."

Luna waved her hoof. "It is alright, I think you would look better without the bat wings."

Star Shield nearly smiled. "Thank you ma'am." _Wow, first day... get to be Princess Luna's personal guard, and I get to keep my wings._

Luna went towards a stack of letters. "You may sit down if you would like, not much goes on up here, thats why I didn't expect to get a personal guard."

Luna sat down and pulled out a quill and an ink well and began to answer letters that were sent from all over Equestria to Princess Luna about different things. Star Shield looked around for a bench and eventually found one and sat down, he put his crossbow beside him. _I was really expecting a much more stoic job, like standing outside a door and doing nothing, this is pretty nice._ Star Shield looked around the room and notice a lot of things considering his eyes were now accustom to the dark. The ceiling was exceptionally tall and there were several floors of nothing but bookshelves and to the very top was an outcropping where he could see Princess Luna's room.

It was hours of just sitting on that bench, The letters seemed endless and Star Shield could tell that he was beginning to get tired he needed something to do, he heard Luna yawn, being the Princess of the Night she was naturally nocturnal, so four o'clock in the afternoon seemed like two in the morning to most ponies. Luna slowly rose from the letters and turned to Star Shield. "We need to get to bed, you will need to learn how to cope with staying up all night and being able to sleep in the day."

Star Shield rose from where he was sitting. "Yes ma'am."

Luna motioned to a room in the corner. "Through that door is where you will be staying, that will be where you will sleep."

Star Shield felt rather uncomfortable. "Ma'am... shouldn't I stay in the barracks with the other Night Guards?"

Luna shook her head. "No, it is already late and the barracks are on the castle grounds. You will be fine in that room." With that she flapped her wings and made her way up to her room.

Star Shield walked towards the room that he was given. A thick layer of dust covered everything but the bed was neatly made. Star Shield unloaded his things onto a chair that was in the corner of the room. It was still only early evening but he knew that he had to get used to being a pony of the night. The bed was nice and comfortable, it was a royal bed. _I think this'll be the best i've slept in a while. Let's overview the day, came to Canterlot, got into the Royal Night Guard with no problem and was immediately assigned to guard Princess Luna, I have a bed that is easily a thousand times more comfortable than my old one and my room is a whole lot more spacious than what I was used to before. _He sighed and smiled._ Today has been a very good day._

Though Star Shield didn't know it yet, the comfort would not last.

* * *

A/N: Alright, what did you guys think? I know i've been considerably jumpy as far as fiction, but I have a very good feeling about this one. It's going to be set in wartime (soon) and I'm pretty good with writing battles, what did you think of the beginning, that was a taste of my kind of battle writing. It will involve romance, which now I am getting a decent amount of experience with, it will involve loss, war is a sad time.

I have to thank hawkeye35 though, reading his story COLTS inspired me to make something like this. Go read it if you haven't it is easily one of the best Pony Fics i've read.

Enough with my talking, hope you enjoy the story and make sure to R and R.

FYI if you want to know what Star Shield and Shadow Song looks like, I used a pony creator and it's on my deviantart, username is trainkrazy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any MLP characters or locations!

* * *

_"Alright we need to move up that beachhead as quick as possible, the pegasi will provide flanking covering fire as we move in. Make sure your crossbows are ready and do not hesitate to kill." The transport rocked as the waves of the sea sprayed against the sides._

_"Beachhead approaching Captain." The driver of the transport closed the viewing hatch so no arrows could sneak in, they were now running blind._

_"May Faust help each and every one of you!" The captain put the visor of his helmet down and turned towards the oncoming beachhead._

_Back on the carrier. "Alright ponies listen up! The Royal Guard looks to be to busy to help out with Operation Thunderstorm so Celestia sent us! We are the Night Guard, we do not surrender to the enemies of Equestria do we!"_

_All the Night Guard yelled. "Yes ma'am!"_

_"Alright! Time to move out everyone into take off position!" A unicorn on the flight deck waved the flag for take off and the Royal Night Guard took off into the evening air. After a few minutes they could hear the sounds of battle over the ocean surf._

_"Star Shield on me!" Star Shield flew to the front of the formation and lined up with Shadow Song._

_"Yes ma'am?"_

_"You lead the advanced group, take your squad and take out those machine-crossbows positions!"_

_"Yes ma'am!" Three other Royal Night Guards flew up beside Star Shield._

_"Let's go team, for the princesses!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth they plunged into the battle._

* * *

Star Shield slowly woke up and looked at his clock. It was eight o'clock at night. "Well, guess I better begin my night guard duties." Star Shield got up out of his bed and walked over to where his armor was hanging up and put it on. He grabbed his crossbow and arrows off of the dresser where he laid them a couple hours ago.

As Star Shield walked out into Princess Luna's throne room he noticed that it seemed lighter than usual. Tiny white specks on the walls cause the entire room to look like the night sky, brilliant shades of purple, blue and black covered the room which made it seem as though they were in the cool, crisp night air. He saw the princess standing on a balcony looking down onto the valley where Ponyville twinkled in the distance.

He made his presence known by coughing. "Your majesty." He of course bowed since it was traditional to bow in a princesses presence.

Luna jumped almost at Star Shield coughing. She quickly turned around and saw Star Shield bowing. "Star Shield, since you are my personal guard I see no reason for you to have to bow around me since you'll be with me for quite some time.

Star Shield didn't know what to do so he just kept bowing.

Luna laughed a little. "That means you can rise."

Star Shield straightened and stood at attention. "Thank you princess."

Luna turned back around and gazed again into the valley below. "You are from Ponyville yes?"

Star Shield walked up and stood by the princess looking to his home. "Yes ma'am."

"What was it like?"

Star Shield was actually surprised to hear a question like that coming from a princess. "Well... it's quaint, you never have to worry about not knowing anypony since our towns party master Pinkie Pie makes sure that you know everypony." He chuckled as he remembered some of Pinkie's parties.

"Do you have family?"

Star Shield nodded. "Yes ma'am, mom, pa and little Shield are all back at home, probably asleep by now."

Luna's expression turned saddened. "Did you have a special somepony?"

Star Shield was absolutely surprised at hearing such questions coming from a princess. "Umm... no ma'am, there was a mare back in high school but she never really noticed me."

Star Shield could almost see a tear roll down Luna's cheek. "What's wrong princess?"

Luna shook her head vigorously and put back on her usual stoic expression. "Nothing, nothing, I was just trying to learn about my personal guard."

The two looked back out over the valley and Star Shield did begin to think of home. _I wonder what they are doing, only has been a few hours and I already feel home sick. _He couldn't help but steal a glance at the princess._ I wonder why she seemed so sad... maybe it's because a thousand years can make someone lonely._

"So is this all you do Princess?"

Luna looked to Star Shield. "Of course I guard the night."

Star Shield then had an idea. "Well, couldn't we just go for a flight, you can still keep watch and then we both get to stretch our wings."

Luna couldn't help but smile at the stallion. "Why not, it would be nice to be able to do something for a change."

The two then rose from the balcony and took off into the night, they looked down on Canterlot which was still bustling as it did during the day, now is when ponies would go to the clubs that were all around Canterlot. They glided down into the valley and looked to Ponyville, Star Shield noticed the princess smiling, she seemed so much better when smiling than when she just remains stiff. The princess then flew upwards towards the cloud bank and sat down on one of the many clouds and looked up to the moon. Star Shield landed on a cloud nearby.

Luna looked up to the sky with such wonder and pride. She had created an absolutely beautiful night. The air was clean and crisp, a cool wind blew from the northern mountains and there was barely a cloud in the sky save the two Star Shield and Luna were sitting on. Star Shield looked up to the moon and thought of the old stories, of Nightmare Moon, of the times of darkness. He didn't think about the savagery that took place, he thought about the lonely mare who couldn't do anything to let ponies see that her night was truly amazing.

He had to say something, he always admired the night, he often times would stay up really late just to stargaze and think. "It really is beautiful."

Luna looked down from the sky and to Star Shield. "You think so?"

Star Shield nodded. "Yes ma'am, shame everypony couldn't see it." He gave her an encouraging smile, he sensed that she didn't get many of those.

Luna smiled. "Thank you, nobody really ever notices the night." She looked back to the palace with a bitter expression.

Star Shield knew that she was thinking of how Celestia gets all of the attention. "Well princess, I would think of it as this way. Celestia may get the majority of the attention but what is that old saying, quality over quantity. The multitude worship Celestia sun because they don't know what true craftsmanship goes on during the night."

Luna's bitter expression lifted at Star Shields words. "Thank you Star Shield, you are a very kind stallion." _There see, she should just smile more._

The two sat for the many hours of the night and gazed at the stars and the moon. Star Shield couldn't help but be fascinated by the constellations that were formed just by a grouping of stars. Star Shield looked back to Canterlot and notice Celestia stepping out onto her balcony and it seemed as though she looked straight at him. She smiled as though she had heard some silent joke and looked to the sky.

Luna noticed Celestia standing waiting for the moon to be lowered. Luna slowly stood and flew up into the air, her horn glowed a bright purple as the moon as large as it was began to set and the dawn light was beginning to fill the dark sky clouding the magnificent view of the stars. Luna sat back down on her cloud and looked at the sun, she didn't seem too happy but she didn't seem as hateful towards it.

Star Shield looked at his watch. "It's dawn princess, maybe you should check in early and get some good rest. If you just tell me how to do it I can take care of the letters for you." _After all it's the least I could do for the princess showing me her beautiful night._

Luna looked surprised by such a request. "You would do that for me?"

Star Shield nodded. "Of course, I am your personal guard after all and it would be in your best interests to actually get some sleep for once."

Luna smiled. "Thank you Star Shield."

The two went back to Luna's tower and Luna showed Star Shield what to do. Once she was done, she looked as though she was about to pass out from tiredness. _She must barely get six hours of sleep per day.__ Guess I'll have to fix that._ Star Shield then began to answer the letters and began to notice why Luna looked so tired. Many of the letters were over petty things, things that really shouldn't be sent to the princesses. All of the letters were unimportant, nothing was for Luna. _Celestia must take all of the interesting letters and give Luna the spam to sort through._ After hours of writing signatures and answering questions he finally finish all of the letters.

The door opened to the tower and none other than Princess Celestia herself walked into the tower.

Star Shield of course bowed for the high princess.

Her smiled radiated down onto the pegasus. "Rise Star Shield."

Star Shield looked up to the princess. "What can I do for you princess?"

She looked at the stack of letters which were now neatly organized and placed in a bin to be taken to be returned to the senders. She also looked up to where Luna was sleeping. "I see that my sister is actually getting some rest."

"Yes ma'am, I told her I would take care of the letters. She looked like she could use some well earned rest."

Celestia looked back to Star Shield. "So you are my sister's new personal guard?"

Star Shield nodded. "Yes ma'am, it was a great honor considering I didn't have an guard experience before."

Celestia smiled at him. "If you are wondering why that happened, I've been watching you for a while, most guards who enter to become a Royal Guard want to just have the honor of protecting my sister or myself. I picked you and spoke to Shadow Song, we both agreed that you could help my sister, not by just protecting her, but by helping her, showing compassion and caring. No other guard would show that to her and that is why she never really had personal guards for the longest time, they would stay to up tight which would cause my sister to be short tempered. But even in your short stay you have changed my sister for the better, even better than I ever could."

Star Shield was astounded to hear this. "Th-thank you, ma'am... princess."

Celestia looked at the clock hung on the wall. "I do believe it is now time for you to get some rest."

Star Shield looked at the clock it was one o'clock in the afternoon. "Yes princess."

Before Celestia closed the door behind herself she looked back to Star Shield. "Thank you."

"Anything I can do to help." _Wow... that was very strange._ Star Shield walked into his room and settled down. Het thought back on Celestia's words._ That had to be the one of the weirdest conversations that I've ever had. _Star Shield turned over in his bed and slowly nodded off to sleep.

Unknown to Celestia and Star Shield, Princess Luna had actually listened in on the conversation.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to anybody reading this story so far! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own MLP FiM or any characters therein!

* * *

Star Shield didn't dream about the warfront that evening and truth be told he was relieved that he was able to get some uninterrupted sleep._ I wonder if Princess Luna is already awake?_ Star Shield walked out into the main throne room and didn't notice Luna anywhere, not even on her balcony.

"Princess?" Star Shield looked up to where Princess Luna's room was, she wasn't in there either.

Star Shield walked out onto the balcony and tried to spot the princess if possible._ Where could she be?_ He heard the door in the throne room shut with a thump, he walked back inside to see if it was the princess. Instead it was two Royal Night Guards.

One of the two stepped forward. "Are you Star Shield?"

Star Shield nodded in confirmation.

The same stallion nodded. "Princess Luna requires your presence."

Star Shield looked confused. "Where is she?"

The two guards turned and headed towards the door. "I believe she said that she was taking the train to Ponyville."

Star Shield went back into his room and grabbed his armor and crossbow off of where it was hanging and flew out from the balcony towards Canterlot Central. He saw Princess Luna's personal train on the platform ready to pullout of the station.

As he landed two more Royal Night Guards stepped forward. "Are you Star Shield?"

"Yes sir."

The sergeant checked him over real quick. "Alright, the Princess' personal car is towards the front behind the engine, you will run into two more guards, just tell them who you are and you can get inside."

Star Shield nodded and stepped inside the train, the inside resembled Princess Luna's throne room decently well, the only difference is that the lights for the car were the stars in the sky, the roof was entirely made of glass so that you can see the beautiful night sky.

Once Star Shield reached the front of the train he saw the two other guards that the sergeant had mentioned.

"Are you Star Shield?"

_Feels as though I've had to repeat myself all evening. _ "Yes I am."

"Alright, Princess Luna is right inside."

"Thank you." Star Shield walked into the private coach and noticed that this was a bit more elaborate than the rest of the train. There was a small bar area and a few couches over by the windows, everything had gold trimming, the room seemed to radiate with the energy of the night, light from the moon streamed in and gave everything a ghostly glow.

"Princess?" Princess walked out of her private bedroom and saw Star Shield standing there.

"Thank you for coming Star Shield, I apologize for not waking you earlier."

Star Shield shook his head. "It wasn't a problem ma'am, so... where are we going?"

Princess Luna looked out the window and checked to see if the train was moving yet. "We are going to Ponyville, tonight is Nightmare Night and I am the guest of honor."

Star Shield then remembered that his town celebrated the holiday.

"I requested that you come with me because you are my personal guard and shouldn't remain at the castle for such a wonderful night."

_That was courteous of her._ "Thank you Princess."

Princess Luna smiled. "I believe that the train should be leaving soon. Would you like to sit?"

Star Shield nodded. "Yes ma'am, thank you."

Soon after they sat down the train lurched forward and proceeded out of the station. Luna looked out the window thoughtfully, she looked down towards the glimmering lights of Ponyville, they were just now beginning the celebration.

"Star Shield?"

Star Shield looked at Luna. "Yes ma'am?"

The Princess turned her head towards him. "I think... since your going to be my personal guard after all that it would be appropriate for you to call me Luna."

Star Shield was stunned that Princess Luna would allow him to use her first name, it was very rare for royalty to allow a normal pony to call them by their name. "Thank you princ-... Luna."

Luna nodded and looked back out the window as the train neared Ponyville Station. There was a crowd gathered at the platform and back towards the town, they must've been expecting Luna's arrival.

Star Shield looked out to the crowd and wondered if his family was among them. He stood and motioned towards the door. "I think that they want to see their princess."_  
_

Princess Luna smiled. "Yes."

Star Shield was the first to step down from the train onto the platform. "Please stand back, the princess will be out shortly." He and the other guards were trying to keep the people a little calmer.

He assumed that Luna had just stepped out from the train because the whole crowd exploded into fierce cheers, she must've left a pretty good impression on them last year.

Luna stood on a small platform and spoke in the Royal Canterlot Voice. "Citizens of Ponyville!"

The whole crowd quieted down to allow the princess to speak to them. "I understand that tonight is Nightmare Night and I wish you all well! I must ask for safety concerns that you all be careful! Now let this celebration begin!"

As Luna stepped down from the platform the crowd grew back into its previous uproar and they began the festivities of Nightmare Night.

Star Shield couldn't help but smile at all the ponies. This must be one of their favorite celebrations, he never really got to meet anypony in Ponyville so these occasions never really stuck out to him. Princess Luna walked down from the platform to join the celebrations, Star Shield followed at a safe distance, he didn't want to disturb Luna's experience by being the guard that stayed right beside her. She was obviously enjoying herself, she was playing pranks on many of the ponies who attended, especially one who had a rainbow colored mane. The fillies were also enjoying being scared by the Princess of the Night which was strange in Star Shield's opinion. _I guess that I could just let her be, it is a celebration after all... I think i'll just have a look around, see what there is to do._ Star Shield began to walk around Ponyville, checking to see if there were any troubles and to make sure that everypony was acting appropriately.

He found himself outside a large tree with windows poking out from every direction. He noticed that there was a bench sitting by the door and decided to just sit down and maybe do some stargazing, many of the festivities didn't require much light so the night sky was as vibrant if not more so than it was at Canterlot. He took his helmet off to were he could see better and looked to the sky, he had always enjoyed stargazing, it wasn't really everyponies thing and he wasn't into the science and all of that, he just admired the beauty.

"Star Shield?" Star Shield quickly looked down and saw the Princess of the Night walking towards him with six mares behind her.

He quickly put his helmet back on and stood at attention. "Ma'am?"

Princess Luna turned her head towards the mares. "I would like you to meet some friends of mine."

Star Shield then dropped the solid stance and looked at the six ponies, they were all different. The first that was standing by Luna was a purple mare with several different shades of the color in her mane, she was wearing some sort of wizard outfit. The next was an orange mare who seemed a little stronger than the rest, she had an three apples for her cutie mark, she looked like a scarecrow. The third was a white colored mare with a very well fashioned mane that had a deep purple hue, she wasn't dressed as anything so he assumed that she didn't take part. The forth was a yellow colored mare who was hiding behind the orange one she had a bright pink colored mane and she also wasn't dressed as anything, it was probably because of her obvious shyness. The fifth one was a bright pink colored mare with her mane all screwed up, she was wearing a chicken costume and it looked quite strange. The final pony was the one he recognized earlier, she was wearing a Shadow Bolts costume.

The purple one walked up to him first. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet a friend of Luna's."

He smiled. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Next was the orange mare. "Howdy do, my name is Applejack, if you ever want an apple come to Sweet Apple Acres!" She gave him a very vigorous handshake.

Twilight frowned at Applejack. "Applejack! He isn't a customer, he's a friend!"

Applejack looked embarrassed. "Sorry, shoulda kept that to mahself."

The pink one seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of Star Shield. "Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! Who are you!"

Star Shield looked down at the mare and smiled. "My name is Star Shield."

She jumped around happily. "We need to throw a party, Luna doesn't often get friends!" With that she jumped off in some unknown direction.

He heard a thunder crack and nearly jumped out of his skin, although he didn't show it, military discipline kept him from doing that. The Shadow Bolt came down from the sky on a cloud and frowned at Star Shield. "Aww, your no fun!"

Twilight glared at the mare. "Rainbow, introduce yourself."

The mare jumped down from the cloud. "Names Rainbow Dash, bet you've heard of me."

Star Shield shook his head, the young mare looked extinguished. He decided to try and encourage Rainbow. "Hey, I came from a house a little ways from here, maybe the only reason why I don't know about you is because I never really spent time in Ponyville." She seemed a little happier at this statement.

Rainbow Dash jumped back up onto her cloud. "Well, I got more ponies to scare, nice meeting you Star Shield!" She flew of at astounding speeds back towards town square.

The next mare was the white beauty queen. "Hello, my name is Rarity."

She said it in such an official manner that he couldn't help but have some fun. He bowed before her. "Pleased to meet you miss Rarity."

"Thank you." She smiled at Star Shield. She went to stand over by Twilight and began to talk to her.

The final pony wouldn't come towards him, he assumed that since she was shy that he would have to introduce himself.

He walked up to the mare and crouched down, he probably seemed like a giant, he was about between the size of Celestia and Luna, his father's family had always been tall. "Hello... my name is Star Shield, what's yours?"

The yellow pony whispered something incoherently.

He smiled. "What was that miss?"

She whispered. "Fluttershy..."

"It's nice to meet you Fluttershy." After he said this she quickly walked over to where Rarity and Twilight were talking and just stood there. _I guess I'll just have to warm up to her._

Princess Luna walked up to Star Shield. "What did you think?" She seemed almost nervous, almost as though Star Shield would judge her by how her friends acted.

He looked over to the three that were standing over by the library. "They are nice ponies, you have some good friends, if only I was so lucky in my childhood to grow up with friends like that." His eyes darkened as memories came back to him. He shook his head to clear the images of his childhood.

Luna looked puzzled. "Didn't you have friends, you seem nice enough?"

Star Shield shook his head. "No, the ponies I lived near and who I went to school with didn't really appreciate kindness and there was a major bully population. Because of my intelligence I got picked on, but the way I see it is that I came out on top. I became a part of Princess Luna's Royal Night Guard, easily one of the best jobs I've ever had."

Luna blushed slightly at this comment. "Well... thank you Star Shield."

Star Shield was focused on a group of ponies, obviously they had a bit too much cider and were stumbling around. They noticed the mares talking and they stumbled towards them.

The lead one walked up to Twilight. "Hey babe... howsh it goin'?"

Twilight seemed thoroughly disgusted. "No thank you!"

Star Shield noticed that they were slowly cornering the mares. "Hey you guys! What do you think your doing?!"

One of them turned towards Star Shield. "Buck off loser!"

Star Shield walked between the mares and the drunken stallions. "I have to ask you to leave this area before I have to do something about this."

The lead one squinted and scrunched his nose. "Piss off, we saw em first."

Star Shield got into the lead ones face. "I will ask you one more time. Leave, now."

He laughed. "Whatever pony, there are plenty of other mares out there." With that the five ponies walked back towards the celebration.

_Damn, I was thinking that I would have to beat them down._ Star Shield turned towards the mares. "You gals alright?"

Twilight nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Star Shield looked towards the sky, it had began to glow red from the dawn light approaching. "Princess, I do believe it's time to go."

Luna had watched the event proceed and was standing there dumbfounded that stallions would take that approach to mares. She too looked to the dawn sky and noticed the sun peaking over. "Yes, we should get to the station. Twilight, would you and your friends like to come back with us?"

Rarity looked as though she was about to pass out, apparently this was her reaction to any invitation to Canterlot. Fluttershy didn't say a word, she was looking at Star Shield.

Twilight looked excited, it was rare for her and her friends to go to Canterlot. "Sure, I'll go get Rainbow and Applejack!"

The three went off to find their friends. Star Shield escorted Princess Luna back to the train. "Any parting words for them Princess?"

Luna turned and spoke to the Ponyville public. "Thank you all for another wonderful night, I will see you next year!" The crowd roared with cheers.

Twilight and the other five mares came up onto the platform and all seven of the ponies went into the train. Star Shield lagged behind, he saw something that bothered him, he wasn't sure what it was. It was a dark object, it was quick and shining magenta eyes, Star Shield could've sworn that he was seeing things for the object was there and then disappeared just as quickly. _Strange thing, I think I'll inform Shadow Song once I get back._ Star Shield then checked on last time and went inside to lounge by the talking mares. _Strange indeed._

As the train left the station the dark object reappeared on the ridge and looked down onto the fast moving train and let out a dark and quiet laugh.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens... wonder what that dark creature is? Thanks for reading this chapter and hope you leave a review!

For the record, the model of the train in question is a midnight themed Shinkansen 500, I believe that it suited Luna the best! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own MLP or any characters. On with the story!

* * *

Star Shield looked out the window as the train sped back towards Canterlot, the black creature was still on his mind. _What in the hell was that thing, I know it was real, I know it was there but what I don't know is what it was._ The girls had been gossiping the entire way from Ponyville, Star Shield was at the bar and served himself a relatively strong brew of cider. Fire burned in his throat as the liquid ran down into his stomach. It was his first time to consume such a drink, he never had the chance before and didn't really want to.

He didn't notice that Luna was trying to get his attention, all of the mares were now looking at him.

Star Shield cleared his voice. "What's up?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Something is on your mind, what is it? You can tell us."

Star Shield let out a sigh, he didn't really want to ruin their night with an illusion. "Nothing, just thinking."

Luna persisted. "About?"

_She definitely is stubborn._ "Those ponies from this evening."

"You shouldn't be thinking about them no life's." Rainbow was floating about in the carriage. "You would've pounded them to dust if they were to attack."

_If only, one pony on five or six isn't very good odds._ Star Shield smiled. "No worries, I'm fine."

Luna seemed to buy it, she gave him one more skeptical look before continuing chatting with the other mares. Canterlot had obviously also celebrated Nightmare Night, though it wasn't as explosive and there wasn't much of a festival. It really had been a bunch of ponies chatting about the events that revolved around Nightmare Night. The sun had already risen over the hill and dawn light poured over the city. The train reached the station and Canterlot central was considerably quieter than what the ponies were used to. Only a few trains were on the platforms and there weren't many ponies there watching over the trains.

Something seemed to set Star Shield onto defense. Him and the other guards felt a strange presence. He quickly turned towards Princess Luna and the six mares.

"Get behind us, something here isn't right." Star Shield's eyes scanned the spacious ceiling searching for what he hoped wasn't there.

A blood curdling howl came from the roof and a dark object flew down at astounding speed and slammed right into the lead guard. The creature began to tear at the soldier, blood began to pour from the wounds that were inflicted.

Star Shield quickly pulled out his crossbow and aimed at the creature. "Damn you beast!" When he fired the animal looked directly at him and the arrow pierced through his eye making dissipate into shadow. Star Shield was on high alert seeing if there were anymore of them in the rafters.

Shadow Song ran up to him. "What the buck happened!" Medics were attending the shredded guard, he seemed in pretty bad shape.

"Ma'am! A dark creature came down from the ceiling and attacked the soldier!"

Shadow Song rolled her eyes. "What did it look like?"

Star Shield shook his head. "I couldn't tell ma'am, I had already fired the arrow."

Shadow Song nodded. "Good instinct, shoot first ask later."

Shadow Song went to attend to the Princess who stood shocked at what she just saw, there were mixed reactions from the mares. Princess Luna nodded to what Shadow Song said.

"Twilight, you all will be staying with me in my tower, it seems that someone or something had wanted to attack us."

The ride up to Luna's tower was a fearful one, the girls didn't know what to think, Twilight with all of her knowledge couldn't figure out what the creature was and how it attacked with such ferocity.

Shadow Song stood beside Star Shield. "You need to keep a close eye on all of them, I will have guards at all the doors but with your description you can never be too sure."

Star Shield stood solemnly. "Yes ma'am."

"It wasn't your fault."

Star Shield looked at Shadow Song. "Ma'am?"

"The soldier, he could've very well fended for himself."

Star Shield nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Once they reached the tower, guards stood at the door as it shut watching, thinking as though the creature would leap out of the very shadows that they stood in. They had a some surprising guests visit the tower, Princess Celestia, Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadance. They all looked concerned, Twilight ran up to her brother and sister-in-law and started to talk in whispers, tears were also coming down from Twilight's eyes, the two comforted the stunned purple unicorn.

Princess Celestia and Luna went up to Luna's room and began to discuss what had happened. Celestia cast a glance at Star Shield, so did the couple, he never really like spotlight and was hoping that they had a decent opinion about him. After Cadance and Armor had comforted Twilight the six mares went to one of the libraries sitting areas and began talking, probably about the event.

Shining Armor and Cadance walked up to Star Shield._ Aww shit._ "You are the stallion named Star Shield?"

"Yes sir." Shining Armor gave him an admiring glance, he was the captain of the Royal Guard and it gave Star Shield a good feeling that he was getting some approval from a pony of formidable stature. "My wife wishes to speak with you."

"Yes sir." Shining Armor walked off and browsed some of the books that were lying on one of the tables, trying to distract himself.

Princess Cadance looked at Star Shield, he couldn't tell her opinion, she obviously could conceal her emotions very well. "I wish to thank you for saving my sisters-in-law."

"I would've done it for anypony."

Princess Cadance nodded. "You have a strong heart. So you are Luna's personal guard?"

"Yes ma'am, new on the job."

"What do you think of her?"

Star Shield was puzzled by such questions. "Um... I think that she is a misunderstood pony, I find her to be quite kind and caring for things around her. I believe that people judge her for her other persona and can't see the true and good side of Luna."

Princess Cadance nodded, Star Shield could've sworn to seeing a small smile spread onto her lips. "Thank you once again Star Shield, my husband and I need to get back to our kingdom." She motioned to Shining Armor that they were taking their leave.

"Take care Star Shield." Princess Cadance smiled as she and her husband exited the room.

_That was a relatively strange encounter._ Star Shield looked up to where Princess Celestia and Luna were talking, they seemed to be very deep in thought. They both wore frowns and looked over a few ancient scrolls, he obviously couldn't tell what were on them because of his distance. He looked over to where the girls were sitting, they seemed shocked and frightened. Celestia and Luna finished and the two flew down to where the others were.

Luna walked up to Star Shield. "Come with me Star Shield there are some things that we need to discuss."

The two walked out of the tower and down the spiral staircase. Star Shield was confused as to why they couldn't just talk with the others around.

They eventually reached the castle grounds and garden, Luna slowed her pace. "Star Shield, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Luna?"

Princess Luna sighed and gazed around to the trees and flowers that were near them. "That creature that we encountered this morning wasn't the last of it's kind, it arose from a dark and evil magic. My sister and I cannot pinpoint the source but we have an idea of where it could be."

"Where would that be Princess?"

"An island, far to the east over the ocean, Celestia and I believe that this isn't going to be the last attack, she is now sending out requests to join the Equestrian military, she believes that we have to go to war with this unknown enemy."

Star Shield was surprised, Celestia is planning to go to war with an enemy that she barely even know. "What do you think Princess?"

Luna looked at Star Shield, she appeared saddened. "I believe that it is the right thing to do, we don't want innocent ponies attacked." Luna looked conflicted. "Star Shield, I know that the others will go willingly but I want to know, would you participate in this war too?"

Star Shield was baffled._ Why would she ask this, of course I would go and fight!_ "I would go to war with any enemy that would threaten our homeland."

Luna smiled a little at Star Shield's courage. "Thank you Star Shield, we must now go to the armory, any ponies who respond to the requests will meet us at Fillydelphia."

Star Shield looked at Luna, she seemed worried about something._ Should I ask her whats wrong, or should I not?_ He shrugged it off, if Luna wanted to tell him something she would.

The walk to the armory was a quiet one, Luna appeared deep in thought, guard ponies were streaming into the armory and the kitchen grabbing non-perishable food items, weapons, armor, extra clothing and other necessities if they were going to be on the warfront for long periods of time. Some of them seemed happy that they were going to war and some of the older more grizzly ponies were more solemn. They detoured from the armory though and went to a vault, it was a large steel door, Luna launched a small orb of magic to the lock and the door creaked and moved out of the way.

"What are we doing in here?"

Luna walked to an armor set that was on the wall. "I am grabbing my armor, I don't keep it with my things up in the tower."

Star Shield looked around at some of the weapons on the walls, a crossbow in the corner caught his eye. "What is this Princess?"

Luna walked over now in her armor and looked at the crossbow. "This is Judgement, it was an ancient crossbow used by one of the great kings of the night, long before me."

Star Shield picked up the crossbow, it was larger than the one that he kept in his room, it was a dark purple and had white energy streaming all down the wood-frame and metal.

Star Shield looked for a quiver for arrows and couldn't find any. "What does it shoot?"

Luna put her horn to a small dim gem that was near the sight, she sent a pulse of magic through the bow and caused it to light up. "It fires condensed magic that can pierce through most materials."

Star Shield looked at the bow. "Impressive."

Luna smiled. "Indeed."

"Where to Princess?"

"We must head to the station, my train will take us to the city of Fillydelphia, we will board the Second Fleet and we will proceed east until we find the island." The two flew to the station where the rest of the Royal Night Guard were waiting, they were loading supplies and weapons onto the train.

* * *

A/N: This is the updated Chapter 4, didn't like the way the previous one was set up. Hope you enjoyed, I might not load the fifth one this fast but I will try my best. Review and thanks for reading.

P.S: If you want another good pony war fic you should look at hawkeye35's COLTS story, very good piece of work.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP FiM, Hasbro does. On with the show!

* * *

Stallions and mares shuffled around below like ants as Star Shield and Luna were flying to Canterlot Central. News had spread fast in Canterlot and many stallions were eager to join. Star Shield couldn't believe how many had already applied for service, though they wouldn't be on the warfront until they had completed basic training, he almost felt sorry for them remembering his experience with the sergeants, he shivered at the thought.

Luna's train was parked on the line to Fillydelphia, several other trains were pulled up to the platform as well, they were being loaded with supplies and other necessities for the war. As soon as they were loaded they would be sent towards the city and be unloaded there onto the ships. The Royal Night Guard had already loaded up onto the train, Captain Shadow Song stood outside waiting for Princess Luna's arrival.

As they landed Shadow Song walked forward and saluted the princess. "Ma'am, the train is loaded and ready to go, we will leave as soon as you give the order."

Luna nodded. "We will leave immediately."

Shadow Song motioned to the conductor to start moving, they all three quickly stepped off the platform and into the train, it had been packed snuggly with supplies as all the other trains were. Princess Luna quickly resigned to her private chambers to look over some of the previous wars battle-logs and strategies to better understand how to operate this more modern military.

Star Shield stood in the carriage outside of Luna's room and looked out to the speeding countryside, he felt sad. _Guess this'll be the last I see of this place for a while, if at all..._ He walked over to the bar and poured himself some apple mead and sipped on the tart and fruity liquid._ Wonder what that creature was, it definitely was important enough to cause a war. _He heard the carriage door opened as Shadow Song and another mare stepped in, she was also in full RNG armor.

Shadow Song looked at Star Shield. "Ahh, I see you helped yourself to some of the mead. War jitters?"

Star Shield didn't feel very nervous. "No ma'am, I'm just a little unsure of leaving my home."

Shadow Song sat down beside him and poured herself a glass of mead as well. "Happens all the time, It'll get easier, even after the war you will have to go with Luna to any places that she is needed."

Star Shield finished his mead. "Yes ma'am." He looked at the mare who came with Shadow Song. She was a dark gray mare, pegasus like him, her mane and tail were a fiery red and streaked with more of a brick looking color. "Who's this Captain?"

Shadow Song turned to the mare. "This is Moonfire, she's new on the job, today in fact."

Moonfire smiled at Star Shield. "Hi."

Star Shield could tell that this mare was kind hearted. "Nice to meet you, names Star Shield." He held out a hoof for a shake.

Moonfire took the hoof. "Private First Class Moonfire, Royal Night Guard."

Star Shield chuckled. "Would Moonfire be alright?"

"Yeah."

Shadow Song got up from where she was sitting. "I believe it's time for us to go Moonfire, for the record Star Shield, you've been assigned to my squad so you better not buck up."

Star Shield was surprised, Shadow Song surely would've picked much more capable and experienced ponies over him? "Thank you ma'am."

As soon as the two left Star Shield looked back out the window, the countryside had morphed into high hills and mountain ranges, they would soon enter the tunnel to the east where Fillydelphia would be waiting on the other side.

A voice came onto the PM system. "Star Shield could you come in here please?"

Star Shield recognized Luna's voice and got up from where he was sitting and walked to the back of the carriage and opened the door. "You rang Princess?"

Luna smiled. "Yes, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking at some of these scrolls and telling me what you think?"

Star Shield was more than happy to help, he had loved to read scrolls and other war documents. "Of course!"

Luna scooted to the one side of the bed making room for Star Shield in the relatively small bedroom. She gave him one of the scrolls to read over, it was from the previous war, they had faced the changeling army by camouflaging themselves with the terrain and using special signals to help identify friend from foe.

Star Shield was confused. "Luna? How would this apply to our current engagement?"

"The creatures can take any shape or form like the changelings, it is important to know who is our enemy and who is our ally."

Star Shield nodded in understanding, he easily went through a dozen scrolls in his time with Luna, what they didn't notice was that they were slowly scooting towards each other as they were reading through piles of scrolls. After Star Shield finished reading the last scroll that was in his pile he noticed that he was surprisingly warm, he then noticed with alarm that he and Luna were sitting right beside each other. This in turn cause him to freak out in his head, he didn't know how a princess reacts to such as this but he knew that this was wrong, it didn't say in the memo that he can be personal with a princess. Luna seemed to quickly notice this as she too finished her reading, the two moved to the sides of the bed both blushing furiously.

Star Shield could feel his ears burning and could barely get out the word. "Sorry..."

Princess Luna also seemed very embarrassed. "It is not your fault." She quickly made up an excuse. "The bed naturally slants to the middle."

_Huh, yeah right, man I hope I don't get fired for this!_ He quickly came up with something to make the situation less awkward. "I guess I should go check outside..."

The Princess nodded sheepishly. "Yes, that would be ideal."

Star Shield walked out of the room at a moderate pace. He glued his gaze onto the passing countryside. _The hell was that Star Shield?! You should've known that you were sitting so close._ He looked to the ocean and saw the dazzling city of Fillydelphia, an industrial empire, anypony who wanted to get anywhere wanted to be in Fillydelphia. It has every kind of profession and item that anypony would ever want, things from Fillydelphia were exported all across Equestria, even Canterlot imported things from Fillydelphia. The train quickly pulled up to the station, which was very busy at the moment and began to unload it's cargo onto transports to the docks where the Second Fleet would be waiting for them.

Star Shield poked his head back into Luna's room. "The train has arrived in Fillydelphia."

Luna looked interrupted from deep thinking. "Thank you."

Star Shield walked out onto the platform and looked for Shadow Song and that other mare Moonfire. "Star Shield?"

Star Shield turned back around to see Luna standing behind him. "Yes ma'am?"

"Meet me at the docks in ten minutes, you will report to the _Celestia_, it is a carrier at the tip of the dock, it is not hard to miss." Luna lifted her wings and flew quickly away to oversee the mobilizing of the fleet.

Star Shield decided to go ahead and go down to where the fleet was, get an idea of the strength of their navy. The flight was pretty quick, he decided also to stay in the air to look at the ships since the entire city was swarming with traffic. He saw the _Celestia _immediately since it was the only carrier in the naval detachment, beside it were the battleships _Manticore, Leviathan _and the _Fillydelphia._ Floating over the docks were the airships _Canterlot, Dawn's Wind_ and the _Dreadnaught._ Sitting close to the _Celestia _was the advanced destroyer, the _E.Q.S Luna._ The hospital ships _Genesis_ and _Safe Haven_ were parked by the three supply crafts labeled_ Goliath, Harvest Day_ and the _Bounty_. Each ship had ponies streaming on and off delivering supplies, ammo, weapons and other items. Star Shield flew to the _Celestia_ and landed near the bridge where Luna was probably meeting with the Fleet Admiral and the general of the ground troops. The captain of the ship was at the helm as Luna, the Fleet Admiral and General Silver Star stood discussing how they were going to attack the enemy.

Star Shield stood towards the back of the bridge, looking over the consoles and out to the open ocean. Captain Iron Jaw stood stoically by the wheel waiting for orders to move and her officials finished their meeting and she turned to Star Shield whom she had noticed entering the room. "What does it look like down at the docks?"

Star Shield shrugged. "It seemed very busy, I didn't pay very close attention."

Luna looked back out to the dock, things had died down, the last of the supplies were being loaded and the ponies who would stay in Fillydelphia stood on the dock waiting for the departure of the Second Fleet.

Luna walked over to where Fleet Admiral Trailblazer was waiting to give the order, he looked to her and she nodded. He turned and keyed on a mike. "Attention all ships, we are ready to move out, as you all know we are going to invade foreign territory, we do not know of whats there or who we are going to encounter, but Equestria is at stake if we do not succeed. Second Fleet deploy!" Horns sounded all throughout the dock as the ships turned and made their way out of the bay and onto the open sea. "One hundred percent to engines Lieutenant."

* * *

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed, it may be a bit before I load the next one. Leave a comment and see you guys in the next installment!


	6. NOTICE

To anyone that might still be reading Guardian of the Night or just started I would like to notify you all that the rest of the story will be put up on and you will find me under the same username.


End file.
